Caer bajo
by Nada Goldilocks
Summary: ¿Fueron sólo los celos lo que empujó a Spike a revelar las inclinaciones de Riley a Buffy? ¿O fue algo más profundo y doloroso?


Desde que ya no era un superhombre, Riley había cambiado mucho sin que los demás se percatasen. Había nacido en su interior una perversidad retorcida que necesitaba ser exorcizada de un modo u otro. Y Riley había decidido hacerlo a través de la violencia.

El día en que descubrió a Spike oliendo la ropa de Buffy, toda su furia y su frustración explotaron, y por desgracia para el vampiro, él era lo único que tenía a mano a lo que podía golpear sin que a nadie le importase. Ya estaba cansado de los sacos de arena y los maniquíes; necesitaba algo que gritase, algo en lo que dejar marcas, algo a lo que poder herir.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Estás oliendo el suéter de Buffy?

Spike tartamudeó un poco porque no había excusas posibles para lo que estaba haciendo. Su obsesión cada vez se hacía más urgente; tanto que le obligaba a cometer estupideces como aquella.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Riley lo agarró de las solapas del abrigo.

— ¿Te arriesgas a venir en pleno día sólo para rebuscar en sus cajones?

— Oye, soldadito, no te preocupes. Es algo propio de depredadores familiarizarse con el olor de su presa. ¿Por qué no te largas a hacerle la comida a tu chica antes de que vuelva a casa? Se una buena esposa.

El ex militar apretó aún más su agarre antes de arrojarlo al suelo. Las venas de su cuello se hincharon; sus músculos entrenados se tensaron bajo la camiseta, y sus nudillos empalidecieron bajo la presión.

Spike, desde el suelo, lo contempló con una mezcla de terror y satisfacción, porque si Riley cometía un fallo en ese estado, Buffy se daría cuenta al fin de que él nunca podría ser lo que ella necesitaba.

— ¿Vas a matarme? ¡Vale, adelante!

Riley lo miraba con ojos furibundos. Tal vez lo matase de verdad.

— ¿Y de qué serviría eso? Sólo me calmaría un segundo, y luego, todo volvería de nuevo.

Se arrodilló frente al vampiro. El abrigo de cuero se había deslizado por los hombros de Spike al tratar de incorporarse. Y resultaba tan provocativo en esa postura, entre la vulnerabilidad y la bravuconería.

— ¿Tanto te gusta Buffy? Bien; te daré un recuerdo inolvidable.

Riley lo alzó con brusquedad, agarrándolo por la camiseta y haciendo que el abrigo se desprendiese del todo. Lo arrojó sobre la cama y enseguida lo atrapó bajo su enorme cuerpo, sujetándole las muñecas.

— ¿Notas el olor de Buffy en sus sábanas?

Incluso dándole la espalda, Spike pudo percibir la sonrisa de Riley en su voz. Y aún más alarmante fue sentir una dura erección contra sus nalgas.

Spike sabía bien lo que vendría después. Angelus le había inculcado ese miedo con una dedicación enfermiza, hasta transformarlo en el monstruo que era ahora. Y no podía permitir que un maldito humano lo humillase de la misma forma. Y mucho menos _ese_ humano en concreto, que ya lo humillaba con su sola existencia.

— ¡Suéltame, hijo de perra!

Al revolverse bajo su cuerpo, el prieto culo del vampiro se frotaba sin querer contra su miembro. Riley emitió un jadeo ronco que se estrelló contra la nuca de Spike; ese cuello blanquísimo que emanaba el aroma delicioso de los vampiros. Riley, hipnotizado por ese olor, no puedo evitar rozar esa piel con los labios y dar un pequeño y húmedo mordisco, como si quisiera comprobar que ésta sabía tan bien como olía.

Spike trató de golpearlo y lo logró, pero esa pequeña victoria fue seguida de una descarga en su cerebro que volvió a tumbarlo.

— Me lo pones muy fácil, Spike.

Estaba indefenso. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar hasta que el ex militar se cansase y lo dejara marchar. Tal y como hacía con Angelus…

No; mentira. Con Angelus era diferente. Angelus era su Sire, e incluso más allá de la violencia, había algo que los unía.

Y, en esos momentos, deseó más que nada volver a esos tiempos y que fuese Angelus quien lo estuviese arrojando sobre la cama para follarlo. Deseó que entrase por la ventana y se cargase a ese cabrón que iba a destrozar lo que era suyo.

Pero eso jamás pasaría. Estaba solo.

Una de las manazas de Riley sujetaba las muñecas de Spike sobre su cabeza; la otra, empezó a tantear el cuerpo del vampiro, su costado, el duro vientre que se adivinaba bajo la camiseta negra, el borde de los vaqueros… hasta posarse encima de su miembro, obligando a Spike a alzar un poco las caderas.

— ¿Qué pasa, soldadito, la Cazadora te tiene a dos velas? No me puedo creer que estés tan desesperado.

Trató por todos los medios de que no se notara temblor alguno en su voz. Tenía que fingirse seguro, fuerte, que aquello no le importaba porque la maldad humana, supuestamente, no podía compararse con la de su raza. Pero cuán equivocado estaba. Él mismo, a pesar de toda su "perversidad", jamás había hecho algo así, sino que se había limitado a destruir. Era a Angelus a quien le gustaban esos juegos.

— Si sigues cabreándome será peor para ti. Porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de destrozarte.

Spike sólo podía aguantar. Así que se mordió el labio inferior para contener todas esas frases inútiles que solían escapársele en momentos de nerviosismo y esperó.

Pronto sintió que Riley desabrochaba sus jeans desgastados y los bajaba hasta sus rodillas. Escuchó el sonido de los pantalones del soldado, y luego su carne ardiente y dura restregándose entre sus nalgas, tanteándole, torturándole antes de hacerle pedazos.

El dolor fue mucho más agudo de lo que Spike esperaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que Angel no se lo follaba, y la penetración de Riley le atravesó los nervios como cuando aún era virgen. Sintió sus ojos húmedos por lo punzante del dolor; se avergonzó enormemente por haberle dado a ese hijo de perra la satisfacción de oírle gritar, pero al menos agradeció que no pudiese ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

— Eso es lo que quería oír. Y ahora… no sabes cuánto disfrutaría si gimieras como una zorra. Porque eso es lo que eres, ¿no, Spike? Tanto para Buffy como para tu Sire.

Dijo Riley mientras sus penetraciones iban ganando movilidad y se hacían cada vez más rápidas, más violentas. Spike prefirió, por una vez en su vida, guardar silencio.

Pensó en Angel. Imaginó que era él quien le follaba como en los viejos tiempos. Incluso esos recuerdos eran más agradables que el presente. Pensó en los primeros días junto a Angelus, cuando éste era una bestia depravada y él sólo un aprendiz salvajemente joven.

Y también pensó que había pasado toda su miserable existencia de rodillas.

El olor de las sábanas de Buffy le recordó dónde estaba. Sus ojos, de un celeste tembloroso, contemplaron los peluches de su cama, los pósters y fotos que pendían de la pared, un par de prendas de ropa sobre una silla… ¿Qué diría ella si descubriese aquella escena? ¿Se reiría de él? Ese pensamiento, el de su risa soberbia, fue la última humillación. Todo el orgullo que le quedaba se quebró.

Riley notó que la resistencia del vampiro se había debilitado hasta desaparecer. Aprovechó entonces para enterrar más profundo su polla en el interior de Spike con las últimas penetraciones antes de correrse con un gemido ronco.

Se desplomó a su lado sobre la cama. Spike había hundido el rostro sobre la colcha; no quería ver nada, y mucho menos la cara de Riley. Pero éste sí que le miró. Estudió la blancura de su piel, la quietud de ese cuerpo que habían violado tantas veces, el color de su pelo. Se relamió satisfecho y se arregló la ropa.

— Vístete y sal de aquí antes de que vuelva alguien.

Poco después, era Spike el de la sonrisa triunfal, cuando abrió la cochambrosa puerta del edificio abandonado que los vampiros habían convertido en un nido para mostrar a Buffy la perversión del soldadito. Una vampiresa succionaba la sangre de su brazo mientras él mantenía la vista anclada en la nada. Con esa misma mirada vacía miró a una Buffy con el corazón roto.

Ella salió corriendo. Spike se quedó unos segundos en la puerta para disfrutar, como pocas veces, de ver una humillación ajena.

— Al menos agradéceme que no le contase lo que me hiciste en la misma cama en la que te acostabas con ella. Pero no lo hice por ti ni por mí, sino por ella, porque esa sería una ofensa innecesaria. Con esto ya has caído lo suficientemente bajo.


End file.
